Let's sing a song
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Recueil de songfic sur ce magnifique couple que forment Ban et Elaine.


**Ma toute première songfic ! J'adore le couple Ban x Elaine, ils sont simplement adorables ensemble et sont fait l'un pour l'autre (j'adore Jericho mais je pense qu'elle ne finira pas avec Ban et je ne le veux pas. M'enfin, il ne se rappelle même pas de son nom et elle n'ose toujours pas s'avouer qu'elle est amoureuse de lui !). Avec l'anime, il y a quelques AMV sur Ban et Elaine mais pas des masses. Du coup, après en avoir vu deux ou trois, j'ai eu envie d'écrire des songfics sur eux deux, parce qu'il y a des tas de chansons qui leur vont parfaitement. **

**À évidemment écouter avec la chanson Everytime we touch de Cascada, la version slow. C'est une superbe chanson et je trouve qu'elle leur allait bien. **

**Bonne lecture !**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _

_J'entends encore ta voix quand tu dors à côté de moi_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams) _

_Je sens encore ton contact dans mes rêves (mes rêves)_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Pardonne moi ma faiblesse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Sans moi, c'est dur de survivre_

Partie, partie. Sans elle, la vie n'avait aucune saveur, le monde était comme l'enfer. Il l'avait perdue et il avait aussi perdu son cœur avec elle. Il ne pouvait que l'effleurer du bout des doigts dans ses rêves, prendre un fantôme dans ses bras, qui s'évaporerait en un millier de feuilles roses quand il tenterait de la serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter son rire pendant son sommeil, lui dire combien elle lui manquait et lui raconter ses aventures, et durant tout ce temps elle le contemplerait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et les quelques mots qu'il pourrait entendre avant de se réveiller lui paraîtrait encore comme une drogue à laquelle il serait devenu accro.

Une fois transportait au paradis mais il en fallait toujours plus.

Et elle était la seule chose au monde qu'il ne pouvait pas voler. Qu'on lui avait retiré avant qu'il n'ait pu la dérober. Il était mort en même temps qu'elle. Ses sensations, sa joie de vivre, la douleur de la perte avait tout effacé. Il ne souffrait pas, quand on le tuait, parce que rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait senti quand elle avait disparu.

Il était faible, sans elle. Il n'était rien.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly _

_Et à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, je jure que je pourrais voler_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast ? _

_Ne peut tu pas sentir mon coeur battre vite ?_

_I want this to last _

_Je veux que cela dure_

_Need you by my side_

_J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés_

Il ne savait plus très bien quand il l'avait réalisé. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés et qu'elle était devenu ce pourquoi il donnerait sa vie et celle des autres sans la moindre hésitation. Mais c'était un fait. Durant ces sept jours, il y avait un moment où il avait compris pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient il sentait sa peau le brûler. Pourquoi quand elle avait timidement déposé un baiser sur sa joue, une fois, il s'était senti capable de sauter de l'arbre et de s'envoler. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand elle était proche de lui.

Il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static _

_Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se touche, je sens de l'électricité_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky _

_Et à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, j'atteins le ciel_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow ?_

_Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon coeur battre lentement ?_

_I can't let you go_

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

_Want you in my life_

_Je te veux dans ma vie_

Chaque contact lui avait semblé chargé d'électricité. Chaque frôlement de ses lèvres lui avait semblé capable de le transporter au paradis. Il ne voulait plus dormir, il voulait pouvoir la regarder assoupie, luttant contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, cette petite gardienne si fragile et si désirable. C'était dur d'être un homme et de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour pendant toute sa vie. Trop occupé à survivre. Et maintenant, il était trop occupé à se laisser mourir pour aimer à nouveau.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus aimer personne. Pas après elle. Il l'aimait encore tellement. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il était déchiré entre un calme serein et une détresse infinie. Mais son cœur était lent. Parce qu'il s'était résolu à la retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il la voulait dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky _

_Tes bras sont mon châteaux, ton coeur est mon ciel_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (that I cry)_

_Ils sèchent les larmes que j'ai pleurées (que j'ai pleurées)_

Il ne lui restait d'elle plus que les rêves. Les souvenirs, aussi. Un arbre, enfin.

Les sensations étaient vivaces. Il ne se remémorait que trop bien son étreinte, la première vraie étreinte peu de temps avant sa mort, si surprenante et si inattendue qu'il en avait été hébété. Si seulement il avait pu refermer ses bras sur elle avant que le démon n'arrive, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi cupide et avait choisi de fuir avec elle plutôt que de détruire ce démon, si seulement…

Elle aurait encore été là. Elle n'aurait pas été fantôme à ses côtés, son amour, son cœur, remplissant l'horizon.

Quand il avait pu la revoir, il avait brûlé d'envie de la prendre contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de la quitter. Il y avait aussi trop de monde, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais cette entrevue avait renforcé sa détermination de la ramener à la vie. Durant ce court moment où ils avaient agi comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'hier, ils avaient pu exprimer beaucoup, par quelques regards, quelques mots.

Il lui avait officiellement déclaré son amour et sa résolution de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle avait séché les larmes qu'il avait pleuré il y avait si longtemps et qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment taries.

_ The good and the bad times, we've been through them all _

_Les bonnes et les mauvaises choses, nous les avons toutes traversées_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Tu me fais remonter quand je tombe_

Sept jours de grâce et une heure de malheur. C'était à ça que se résumait leur histoire. On pouvait dire qu'il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais lorsqu'il la retrouverait, il pourrait dire qu'ils étaient passés à travers.

A chaque fois qu'il souffrait, elle était là, il le sentait, pour lui tendre la main. Sans elle, ce monde était comme l'enfer. Alors quand rien ne pouvait le détourner de l'enfer, il se laisser emprisonner, pour souffrir, pour qu'elle reste là tout le temps et avoir des journées entières pour penser à elle, pour rêver d'elle. Pour qu'elle l'aide.

Parce qu'elle ne le retenait pas, quand il tombait. Elle ne le sauvait pas en pleine chute. Elle n'était pas en bas pour le rattraper.

Mais elle était toujours là pour le relever. Toujours.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly _

_Et à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, je jure que je pourrais voler_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast ? _

_Ne peut tu pas sentir mon coeur battre vite ?_

_I want this to last _

_Je veux que cela dure_

_Need you by my side_

_J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés_

Elle était son oxygène, son eau, son sang. La seule chose qu'il lui fallait pour vivre. La seule chose dont il avait besoin.

Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se termine là, si vite. Ce n'était pas possible qu'en une journée, ils comprennent qu'ils s'aimaient et meurent. Que leur premier baiser soit le dernier.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static _

_Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se touche, je sens de l'électricité_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky _

_Et à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, j'atteins le ciel_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow ?_

_Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon coeur battre lentement ?_

_I can't let you go_

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

_Want you in my life_

_Je te veux dans ma vie_

Il l'aimait alors qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il ne s'entendait avec personne, était excentrique et un voleur qui avait fait de la prison de nombreuses fois et était d'ailleurs encore venu voler quelque chose, était bien plus grand qu'elle, avait une histoire très différente de la sienne, était cupide.

Elle était petite, brillante, une sainte qui n'avait jamais pu sortir de sa forêt, généreuse et agréable, gentille et douce.

Mais durant ces sept jours avec elle, il aurait pu dire qu'il y avait comme un feu entre eux, un feu qui les consumait de l'intérieur.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly _

_Et à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, je jure que je pourrais voler_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast ? _

_Ne peut tu pas sentir mon coeur battre vite ?_

_I want this to last _

_Je veux que cela dure_

_Need you by my side_

_J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés _

Il était amoureux d'elle. Passionnément.

Il voulait la ramener. Même s'il devait tout abandonner. Parce qu'il lui avait juré qu'un jour, il s'emparerait d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sans elle une autre dizaine d'années, toute l'éternité qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Il était trop cupide pour ne pas la vouloir à ses côtés.

C'était son péché.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi je l'aime bien... m'enfin voilà. **

**Si vous avez des idées de chansons, je suis ouverte ! J'accueille toutes les propositions alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Des reviews ?**


End file.
